Indecente AU
by Traducciones y adaptaciones
Summary: "No había contado con que pudiera colarse en su cabeza... y menos en su corazón." ¿Cómo podía establecer con ella una relación doctor-paciente como era debido cuando lo único que quería era conocerla... más a fondo? Hermione creía que ese guapísimo doctor debía de estar loco si pensaba que ella le iba a contar sus más íntimos pensamientos. ¿Podrá ella salirse con la suya?
1. Chapter 1

_Nada de esto me pertece. La historia ha sido adaptada y es, según entiendo, de la autoría de Lau W. y Cami T. Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

_Algunas fragmentos o descripciones de los personajes han sido modificadas para efectos de esta adaptación._

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA:** Tanto Hermione Granger como Ronald Weasley se encuentran escritos OoC. Es decir, _out of character_. No estamos leyendo aquí a los mismos que Rowling escribió, pues esto es un AU (universo alterno) y sus personalidades son muy diferentes. Es cuestión de aflojarse un poco y dejar que vuestra imaginación lea esta historia.

Habrá contenido sexual explícito en capítulos próximos (y el título le quedará grande, en realidad, no es tan indecente).

* * *

**1**

Renunciar al sexo no era la idea que Ronald Weasley tenía de pasárselo bien. Lo cual quería decir que los últimos tres meses habían sido una terrible pérdida de tiempo.

Sus zapatillas deportivas resonaban contra el cemento del paseo que corría en paralelo al río Maumee; la cadencia de sus pasos era firme y el sonido de su respiración llenaba por completo sus oídos. A su derecha, el sol comenzaba a elevarse en el horizonte, aumentando la temperatura de un día de junio de cielos despejados. Hacía ese mismo recorrido a lo largo del río desde que había comprado un ático en el centro de la ciudad el año anterior. Pero durante los últimos tres meses, el recorrido había ido alargándose y alargándose al mismo ritmo que aumentaba su grado de frustración sexual.

Otros hombres habrían preferido dejar el asunto en sus propias manos, literalmente.

Ronald prefería correr.

Los pulmones comenzaban a arderle, protestando por la presión a la que los estaba sometiendo. A regañadientes, fue aminorando el paso hasta detenerse jadeando, se volvió hacia los rayos del sol y entrecerró los ojos sobre el río para mirar hacia el parque Promenade. Había crecido allí, en Toledo, aunque muy lejos del centro de la ciudad, en Sylvania, uno de los barrios de las afueras. Pero cuando habían salido en venta aquellos pisos de un antiguo edificio de apartamentos, no lo había dudado y se había trasladado al corazón de aquella ciudad de mediano tamaño que era una curiosa mezcla de antigüedad y modernidad.

Fue tomando aire, cada vez más despacio, hasta que consiguió poner de nuevo el pulso bajo control. Como psiquiatra, conocía el poder de la mente sobre el cuerpo. Y le resultaba curioso, por tanto, que su cuerpo estuviera dominando progresivamente a su pobre cerebro.

Ronald no le había prestado atención a la importancia del sexo hasta que, tres meses atrás, uno de sus pacientes lo había acusado falsamente de abusos deshonestos. Y había sido entonces cuando su abogado le había sugerido que prescindiera del sexo hasta que el caso se hubiera cerrado o su cliente hubiera decidido abandonarlo, con el fin de proyectar la imagen de un ciudadano modélico. Y eso no quería decir que hasta entonces no lo fuera. Pero también era consciente de que había sido un mujeriego.

Ese mismo caso era el motivo por el que había dejado de tratar a pacientes de manera individual y prefería tratarlos en grupo o realizar terapias de pareja.

Tres horas, una ducha y dos sesiones de terapia después, Ronald se recostaba contra el respaldo de la silla de su consulta mientras escuchaba a la pareja que tenía frente a él hablar del precio de la última comida que habían hecho fuera de casa. En realidad, el tema del que hablaran era lo de menos; la pareja siempre terminaba discutiendo. El cómo habían conseguido sobrevivir sin matarse el uno al otro y se habían soportado durante diez largos años de matrimonio era algo que superaba la capacidad de comprensión de Ronald.

«Renuncien y pidan inmediatamente el divorcio», le habría gustado decir. Pero no lo hizo.

Miró el reloj. Cinco minutos más y la sesión habría terminado.

Pero Ronald no creía poder soportar ni dos minutos más.

Se frotó la nunca con aire ausente. A veces, dedicarse a hacer terapias de pareja era tan terrible como prescindir del sexo, aunque sólo fuera porque su experiencia durante los últimos noventa días había minado de forma muy seria su fe en la institución matrimonial. Había dos tipos de parejas, las casadas y las que no lo estaban, que llegaban en busca de asesoramiento. Con el primer tipo, normalmente las cosas ya no tenían arreglo y la pareja acudía a él en busca de un milagro. Las parejas del segundo tipo solían estar sinceramente interesadas en dejar de lado sus necesidades individuales para intentar garantizar la permanencia de la pareja.

Pero Ronald solía atender casi siempre a parejas del primer tipo. Y su trabajo consistía en hacer de árbitro. Uno de sus tres compañeros de la Clínica de Bienestar Mental de Sylvania le había ofrecido tarjetas arbitrales para sesiones como aquélla, o mejor aún, tarjetas y un silbato con el que señalar el momento en el que uno de los dos esposos estaba cometiendo una falta.

En el caso de los Anderson, habría tenido que poner fin al combate, por K.O., tres sesiones atrás. Algo significativo, teniendo en cuenta que aquélla era la cuarta sesión.

—Sarah —dijo Ronald con voz queda, observando el rostro enrojecido de la mujer.

Aquella mujer normalmente atractiva parecía un demonio encarnado mientras arremetía contra su marido con la astucia de una auténtica profesional.

—Y si crees que voy a volver a pagar el pato por ti, ya puedes ir olvidándote. Ya tengo tres hijos y no necesito ninguno más. Tengo una jornada de trabajo de ocho horas, como la tuya, y estoy demasiado cansada para además tener que mantener relaciones sexuales con la frecuencia que tú quieres.

—Sarah —repitió Ronald.

Nunca había tenido que elevar la voz durante una sesión de terapia, pero aquella vez iba a ser una excepción.

Alexander, el marido, sacudió la cabeza.

—Sarah, cállate.

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio. Ronald pestañeó. Era la primera vez que Alexander decía algo de aquella naturaleza. Normalmente callado, se limitaba a asentir y probablemente ni siquiera prestaba atención a la mitad de lo que decían su esposa o Ronald. Y Ronald no podía culparlo. Porque en realidad Sarah hablaba más para sí misma que para los demás.

Ronald reparó en el aspecto asombrado de Sarah, que anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo arranque de ira. Se frotó los ojos con el pulgar y el índice. Efectivamente, jamás se casaría.

Una breve llamada a la puerta y ésta inmediatamente se abrió. Ronald frunció el ceño. La recepcionista que le había suministrado la agencia para sustituir a la suya habitual no era especialmente despampanante, de modo que era imposible que se tratara de ella.

Observó con los ojos entrecerrados la silueta de aquella mujer que acababa de detenerse en la puerta del despacho. Definitivamente, no era la mujer insustancial que pensaba encontrarse. Tenía unas piernas largas, largas, enfundadas en unas medias negras. Y una falda corta, corta, que se abrazaba a sus caderas como una segunda piel. Y una camiseta de color blanco que por su tamaño habría sido más apropiada para una niña de seis años. Su melena castaña caía hasta la mitad de su espalda y, sin duda alguna, acariciaría el inicio de su trasero cuando se desnudara.

María Magdalena y la virgen María en un mismo y provocativo envoltorio.

El cuerpo de Ronald estaba dejando muy claro que no le gustaba el celibato temporal al que lo estaba sometiendo. Y su mente insistía en que mantuviera la decisión de no casarse jamás.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo aquel anuncio andante de todo lo que un hombre podía desear en una mujer. Y a continuación curvó sus labios llenos —, me he confundido.

Ronald alzó el bolígrafo y señaló por encima del hombro.

—El cuarto de baño está en la puerta de al lado.

Ella pareció tomarse su tiempo mientras lo evaluaba con la mirada y después sonrió.

—Gracias.

Qué palabra tan simple.

Y qué inesperada reacción de sus genitales.

La puerta se cerró y Ronald volvió a concentrar su atención en Sarah y en Alexander. Pero Alexander continuaba con la mirada fija en la puerta cerrada y la lengua prácticamente colgando de un lateral de su boca. Mientras tanto, Sarah parecía a punto de darle un manotazo en la barbilla y cortarle la lengua por la mitad con la ayuda de sus propios dientes.

—Dios mío, vaya —dijo Ronald, antes de que los Anderson iniciaran el próximo asalto —, se nos ha acabado el tiempo.

Se levantó.

—Creo que hoy hemos hecho grandes progresos —mintió —. ¿Nos vemos la próxima semana a la misma hora?

Sarah continuaba fulminando a su marido con la mirada mientras éste le estrechaba la mano a Ronald y le daba las gracias. Antes de que hubieran cruzado la puerta, Sarah ya había iniciado un nuevo ataque verbal. Ronald cerró la puerta tras ellos, esperando que no tuvieran un accidente durante el trayecto hasta casa. Y no porque le preocupara especialmente su bienestar. En realidad, le preocupaban más los conductores desprevenidos con los que podían encontrarse. Y también los tres niños que les esperaban en casa.

Como hijo único de unos padres mayores, su infancia había sido muy distinta de la que imaginaba sería la de los hijos de los Anderson. Las conversaciones durante las comidas de los Weasley tendían a girar alrededor de la página tres del _Wall Street Journal_ y no de la inadecuada mirada de admiración de su padre a los atributos de una mujer despampanante.

Ronald volvió a rodear su mesa y se sentó. Él no estaba hecho para soportar aquellas discusiones de pareja. Se las arreglaba mejor en las sesiones de terapia de grupo, pero prefería con mucho las sesiones individuales, que le permitían hacer progresos significativos en el desarrollo psicológico de los pacientes.

Tomó unas notas sobre los Anderson, dejó su historial a un lado y sacó otros cinco historiales de pacientes con los que iba a encontrarse diez minutos después. Los revisó. Conocía a cuatro de ellos, pero el último era nuevo. Abrió el historial de Hermione Granger y se recostó en la silla. La habían obligado a seguir una terapia tras haber sido descubierta conduciendo bebida en dos ocasiones.

Se apretó el puente de la nariz y rezó en silencio para que Hermione Granger no fuera la mujer que había entrado en la consulta durante la sesión anterior.

Desgraciadamente, con la suerte que tenía últimamente, estaba casi seguro de que aquella mujer tan atractiva y su alcohólica paciente eran la misma persona.

Había pocas cosas más excitantes que un tipo que no tenía la menor idea de su propio atractivo. Hermione Granger se recostó en el sillón de cuero con la mirada fija en el doctor Ronald Weasley mientras éste escuchaba a los otros miembros del grupo. Por casual que hubiera podido parecer, su irrupción en la consulta durante la sesión anterior había sido completamente intencionada. Después de no haber sido capaz de soportar más de dos sesiones en un programa de doce sesiones en las tres ocasiones anteriores, tenía curiosidad por saber cómo era el doctor Ronald Weasley. Ella no era una alcohólica, su abogado de oficio lo había dejado claro la última vez que había estado ante el juez. Y aunque era su palabra contra la del policía que la había arrestado la segunda vez, era cierto que no estaba bebida, sino bajo los efectos de la medicación. Y además, si de vez en cuando le apetecía difuminar los límites de su vida con alcohol, el problema era solamente suyo y de la botella de vodka.

El problema era que no había conseguido avanzar en aquel programa de doce sesiones porque, tenía que admitirlo, no había querido colaborar. De modo que el juez la había amenazado con quitarle el permiso de conducir durante seis meses y le había ordenado seis meses de terapia, además de sugerirle que abandonara aquella medicación que contenía tamaña dosis de alcohol.

De modo que Hermione había querido echarle un vistazo a ese tipo que tenía el poder de conseguir que le retiraran el carné.

Y le había gustado lo que había visto.

Cruzó lentamente las piernas, advirtiendo cómo aquel atractivo doctor seguía con la mirada su movimiento a pesar de que estaba concentrado en el informe de sus pacientes.

—¿Señorita Granger? —dijo un segundo después, sobresaltándola —. ¿Le gustaría ser la siguiente?

Tras unos segundos de vacilación, Hermione se dio cuenta de que la estaban invitando a presentarse. Miró a los otros cuatro miembros del grupo, dos hombres y dos mujeres que acababan de poner en común sus respectivas historias. Dos de ellos admitían que el alcohol era el estimulante que ellos mismos habían elegido mientras que los otros dos culpaban a otras drogas prescritas por los médicos de su adicción.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta y cruzó de nuevo las piernas.

—Soy Hermione Granger y estoy aquí para superar mi adicción a tomar medicación cuando estoy enferma y después ponerme tras el volante de un coche para ir a trabajar.

Se produjo un segundo de absoluto silencio; a continuación, una de las mujeres soltó una carcajada, los otros tres asistentes a la terapia sonrieron y el doctor se limitó a continuar mirándola con aquellos preciosos ojos azules sin pestañear.

—¿La medicación fue la culpable en las dos ocasiones? —preguntó sin consultar las notas y sin desviar la mirada de ella.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hermione tuvo que romper el contacto con una mirada desafiante.

—Veo que ha hecho sus deberes —dijo secamente —, estoy impresionada.

—Y también está eludiendo mi pregunta.

Hermione cruzó las manos en el regazo, intentando ignorar el sudor de sus palmas.

—No, la medicación no fue la culpable en las dos ocasiones.

Buscó algo en lo que fijar la mirada que no fuera el rostro del psiquiatra y descubrió que sus manos eran un interesante sustituto. Tenía unas manos largas y fuertes y resultaba increíblemente fácil imaginarlas cubriendo sus senos y atrapando sus pezones con el pulgar y el índice. Dejó que su mirada vagara por la camisa inmaculadamente blanca y la aburrida corbata y descansara brevemente en su cuello antes de deslizarse hasta su boca.

Después de aquellos ojos seductores y de su pelo claro, su boca era, con mucho, lo más atractivo de sus facciones. Hermione disfrutaba observando sus labios perfectamente dibujados moverse cuando decía algo con su profunda voz de barítono. Sonrió. Seguramente, pensó, aquel hombre sabría qué hacer con esa boca cuando las palabras dejaran de ser la orden del día. Sí, definitivamente, el doctor Ronald Weasley sabría cómo besar a una mujer. Un hombre tan atractivo como él y sin alianza de matrimonio no podía ir muy lejos sin tropezar con una mujer. Y aunque Hermione no estaba muy segura de la respuesta que esperaba de él cuando había cruzado las piernas, había reconocido el fogonazo de atracción de su mirada antes de que el psiquiatra la disimulara para avanzar hacia el siguiente tema.

El problema era que no parecía haber ningún tema en aquel momento. Weasley se había quedado mirándola fijamente después de su último comentario, obviamente, esperando a que continuara. Hermione tragó saliva y se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es todo.

Ronald la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera intentando encontrarle las vueltas. Hermione podría haberle dicho que no perdiera el tiempo. No había nada que encontrar. Y si lo hubiera habido, quizá ella lo habría averiguado mucho tiempo atrás y no habría tenido-que depender de esas botellas de vodka que la ayudaban a enfrentarse a las sombras del pasado cuando crecían lo suficiente como para alcanzarla y no era capaz de luchar ella sola contra ellas.

Al final, Ronald desvió la atención hacia el hombre que tenía sentado a su derecha.

Hermione se removió incómoda en su asiento, aunque en aquella ocasión su gesto no tenía nada que ver con la atención de aquel atractivo psiquiatra. Al contrario, se sentía ligeramente aliviada al dejar de ser el centro de su atención. Por supuesto, no estaba segura de si la tensión que llenaba su estómago tenía que ver con su pregunta o con aquella absurda atracción hacia él.

Pero de lo que estaba segura era de que iba a averiguarlo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el principio, sé que es raro leer una Hermione así, ¡pero es un AU!

Contestaré vuestros comentarios si es que vais a dejar alguno. Hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

_Nada de esto me pertece. La historia ha sido adaptada y es, según entiendo, de la autoría de Lau W. y Cami T. Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

_Algunas fragmentos o descripciones de los personajes han sido modificadas para efectos de esta adaptación._

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA:** Tanto Hermione Granger como Ronald Weasley se encuentran escritos OoC. Es decir, _out of character_. No estamos leyendo aquí a los mismos que Rowling escribió, pues esto es un AU (universo alterno) y sus personalidades son muy diferentes. Es cuestión de aflojarse un poco y dejar que vuestra imaginación lea esta historia.

Habrá contenido sexual explícito en capítulos próximos (y el título le quedará grande, en realidad, no es tan indecente).

* * *

**2  
**

Ronald no podía recordar haber sentido más tenso el nudo de la corbata en toda su vida.

—Gracias, doctor Weasley —le dijo Doris Borgdoff mientras pasaba por delante de él para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Doris era una mujer de cuarenta y cinco años, madre de dos hijos y secretaria en Owen-Illinois. A Ronald le resultaba curioso que todavía tuviera dificultades para mirarlo a los ojos cuando hablaba.

—Ha sido muy fructífera la sesión de hoy.

Ronald forzó una sonrisa y dijo algo que esperaba que fuera aceptable mientras dirigía la mirada al último miembro del grupo. Hacia la razón de la peculiar tensión de su garganta. La única participante que no había participado, pero que había conseguido su propósito, qué no era otro que el de distraerlo.

Hermione Granger se deslizó, más que caminó, hacia la puerta, y se detuvo frente a él. Ronald era consciente de cada centímetro de sus bien formadas piernas, de la flexibilidad de su cintura y de los senos llenos que escondía su delgada camiseta.

Hermione le sonrió con una seductora mezcla de intrepidez felina y pícaro descaro. Ronald ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba posando la mano en la puerta para cerrarla hasta que oyó el suave clic que los dejó completamente solos en su despacho.

—Quería hablar un momento a solas con usted —dijo Hermione quedamente, atrapándole los ojos con sus enormes ojos marrones.

La corbata de Ronald ya no le estaba estrecha: directamente, estaba estrangulándolo. Todo lo que en él era hombre respondía a lo que en ella era mujer. Una suerte de reacción primitiva incrementaba los latidos de su corazón y lo hacía dolorosamente consciente del tiempo que llevaba sin disfrutar del sexo... y de lo mucho que le habría gustado disfrutarlo con ella.

Durante la sesión, había sido consciente de cada uno de los movimientos de Hermione. El sonido de sus muslos al rozarse cuando cruzaba las piernas una y otra vez había adquirido tal volumen que incluso habría jurado que podía oler la almizcleña fragancia de su sexo. Y hasta había sido capaz de imaginarse su ropa interior. Bajó la mirada hacia sus generosos labios, cubiertos solamente la humedad dejada por su lengua.

Dios santo, era una paciente. Y no era la primera vez que tenía una paciente atractiva. Incluso pacientes atractivas que habían intentado seducirlo.

Pero ninguna le había provocado el dolor de genitales que le provocaba Hermione Granger.

Rompió el contacto visual y comenzó a avanzar hacia su mesa. Cuanto más distancia hubiera entre ellos, mejor.

—¿Cuál es el problema, señorita Granger? —preguntó, alegrándose de que su voz continuara sonando como siempre.

Hermione se quedó quieta un momento, aparentemente considerando sus movimientos. Después cruzó la consulta hasta llegar al escritorio y se sentó en él, ofreciéndole la visión de unas bragas de color rosa intenso bajo la minifalda negra.

—A los otros pacientes los ha llamado por su nombre de pila —dijo con una voz que no distaba mucho de un ronroneo —, ¿por qué a mí no?

Estaba tan cerca de él que en aquel momento Ronald estaba seguro de que podía oler su fragancia: una curiosa mezcla de jengibre y de mujer excitada en un cien por cien.

—Ésta es la primera vez que viene —consiguió tragar el nudo que tenía en la garganta. —Normalmente trato de usted a mis pacientes hasta que la relación entre paciente y médico tiene oportunidad de evolucionar.

—Mmm —Hermione comenzó a deslizarse lentamente hasta terminar sentada frente a él.

A pesar de sus buenas intenciones, Ronald dejó que su mirada descendiera hasta sus muslos. La boca se le hizo agua ante el intenso deseo de posar la lengua justo en el lugar en el que aparecía un lunar a sólo unos centímetros del borde de las bragas.

—Señorita Granger —dijo, intentando aclarar las cosas. La miró a los ojos y advirtió la dilatación de sus pupilas y el deseo inconfundible de ser besada que reflejaban sus facciones —, me veo en la obligación de recordarle que, siendo usted mi paciente, no puede haber nada personal entre nosotros.

Hermione estaba sentada directamente frente a él, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas. Habría sido muy fácil deslizarse entre sus muslos, rodear su sinuoso cuerpo y reclamar aquella boca con un beso que, estaba seguro, los llevaría a mucho más.

Y, Dios, cuánto deseaba hacerlo. Lo deseaba terriblemente.

Hermione le dirigió una media sonrisa con la que parecía estar insinuando que sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

—Es una pena —susurró, pero continuó donde estaba.

-—Mmm —admitió Ronald.

Se obligó a desviar la mirada de su rostro y a apartar sus pensamientos de aquella voz que lo urgía a besarla. Sólo una vez. Sólo para comprobar si su lengua sabía tan bien como parecía. Y deslizar los dedos entre sus muslos para saber si sus bragas estaban húmedas.

—No ha participado mucho en la sesión —dijo a continuación.

Concentró la mirada en el título del Colegio de Médicos de Ohio y en el permiso para ejercer la psiquiatría que colgaban de la pared más alejada de la consulta. Había tenido que trabajar muy duramente para conseguir ambos títulos y no iba a arrojarlo todo por la borda por culpa de una electrizante tentación.

—No puedo obligarla a participar, pero supongo que comprende que tengo que remitir mis informes al juez.

Aquello pareció ponerla en acción. Hermione se deslizó lentamente del escritorio, poniendo su cautivador cuerpo a sólo unos centímetros de Ronald.

Y haciéndose más irresistible.

Ronald se quedó paralizado mientras intentaba ignorar la forma en la que presionaba sus caderas contra las suyas y el roce de sus pezones endurecidos contra su pecho. Su erección palpitaba. No había duda alguna de que aquella mujer era consciente de su estado de excitación. Aquella proximidad física dejaba poco espacio para los secretos.

Ronald no se atrevía a moverse. Hacerlo sería tanto como decirle a Hermione Granger que era ella la que estaba controlando la situación. Y no podía concederle ese honor. Eso sería minar su reputación como profesional.

Eso significaría perder el control. Y no sólo sobre sus propios deseos, sino sobre toda su vida en general. Porque besar a Hermione teniendo aquellos cargos pendiendo sobre su cabeza sería como despedirse para siempre de su carrera.

—Bueno, al final, todos terminamos haciendo lo que debemos, ¿verdad? —comentó Hermione por fin.

Retrocedió un paso, pero no sin antes restregarse contra él de una forma que obligó a Ronald a apretar los dientes para poder contener su deseo.

Hermione le sonrió, tomó su bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Hermione tragó saliva. Estaba seguro de que tenía la frente empapada en sudor mientras se derrumbaba en la silla y se prometía no volver a quedarse nunca solo en la misma habitación que la señorita Hermione Granger.

Hermione llegaba tarde al trabajo. Otra vez.

Por supuesto, no había ayudado el que hubiera prolongado su encuentro con el doctor Ronald Weasley después de la sesión de terapia, respondiendo a una explosiva atracción que no había sentido desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

Sabía lo suficiente sobre hombres como para ser consciente de que no eran muchos los que habrían tenido la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para actuar como lo había hecho el doctor. Oh, sí, tener una relación con ella habría puesto en peligro su carrera, pero Hermione había visto el deseo en sus ojos. Y había sentido su erección firme y palpitante presionando su sexo. Y también había sabido que el psiquiatra había interpretado correctamente sus propias señales. No podía decirse que hubiera sido sutil. No, un hombre como Ronald Weasley habría podido ignorar sin problemas las sutilidades. No, ella se había expuesto ante él... literalmente.

Y él había tenido la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para rechazarla cuando cualquier otro tipo le habría subido la falda y habría hecho el amor con ella allí mismo, en el escritorio.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras entraba a toda velocidad en el Bob's Sport, el bar en el que trabajaba.

Saludó a la cajera mientras corría hacia las taquillas de los empleados, situadas justo a la derecha de la cocina, y metía el bolso en la que llevaba su nombre. Era consciente de que había un par de camareros observándola mientras se ponía la camiseta y el delantal de Bob's. Apenas los miró mientras cerraba su taquilla.

—Llegas tarde —. El encargado del bar se llamaba Bob, aunque no tenía nada que ver con el nombre del restaurante, por mucho que le gustara fingir que así era. Hermione le sonrió de una forma que le puso los pelos de punta. —Creo que no es necesario que te diga que no habrá una tercera.

—Comprendido —contestó Hermione mientras Connie, otra de las camareras del restaurante, aparecía detrás Bob.

Como Connie llevaba ya un año trabajando allí debía mostrarse más receptiva a las atenciones de Bob, al menos aparentemente.

Hermione se alegró cuando Bob desvió la mirada de sus senos para fijarla en los de Connie. Aprovechó aquel momento para retirarse a despejar una mesa y tomarles nota a un par de tipos que acababan de sentarse en una mesa situada frente a una enorme pantalla de televisión.

Hermione llevaba sirviendo mesas desde que tenía diecisiete años de modo que aquel trabajo era para ella como una segunda naturaleza. Le gustaba aquel ambiente ruidoso y el continuo movimiento a las horas más extrañas. Si algún que otro día le dolía especialmente la espalda, se daba un buen baño, se pasaba un día leyendo y de nuevo estaba lista para la refriega. Nunca había pensado en dedicarse a ninguna otra cosa. Le gustaba su vida tal como era. Sencilla. Rutinaria. Y con algunos condimentos como el sabrosísimo doctor Ronald Weasley que le permitían deleitarse de vez en cuando.

Le bastó pensar en él para que asomara a sus labios una sonrisa.

—¿Qué van a tomar? —preguntó en la mesa de al lado.

Y estaba haciendo lo mismo cuando, una hora más tarde, entraron dos hombres en el restaurante y se sentaron en uno de los reservados. Normalmente Bob se presentaba a los clientes diciendo: «Hola, soy Harry, ¿están disfrutando de la comida?», haciéndoles pensar que él era el propietario del establecimiento. Bob era un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años, con algunos kilos de sobrepeso y que, con bastante frecuencia, necesitaba una ducha.

Hermione advirtió cómo volvía a mirarle los senos que se dibujaban bajo su camiseta y se llevó una mano a la cintura.

—Ya te dije que tenía una cita.

—Y también me dijiste que llegarías a la hora —contestó Bob sin dejar de mirar hacia sus senos. Desde que había conseguido aquel trabajo cuatro meses atrás, Bob se le había insinuado más de diez veces, normalmente cuando Hermione tenía que quedarse hasta que se cerrara el bar y aprovechando la marcha del resto de los empleados. Después de aquello, Hermione empezó a optar por turnos más tempranos, aunque las propinas fueran mejores a última hora del día. Y comenzaba a perder la paciencia con Bob.

Y, por lo que estaba viendo, sospechaba que podía decirse lo mismo de Bob hacia ella. Posiblemente estaba considerando la posibilidad de despedirla y contratar a otra camarera que estuviera más abierta a sus insinuaciones, a pesar de la alianza de matrimonio que intentaba esconder con otro anillo en su mano derecha.

—Lo siento, la sesión se ha prolongado más de lo previsto —dijo Hermione mientras lo rodeaba para ir a buscar una bandeja.

Bob la agarró del brazo cuando intentó pasar por delante de él.

—Considéralo como una segunda advertencia.

En lo relativo al sexo, a Ronald normalmente le gustaban las cosas un poco salvajes, mientras que Harry siempre había elegido a chicas buenas con lazos rosas en el pelo. Incluso en aquel momento estaba saliendo con una joven residente que quería convertirse en pediatra.

Por supuesto, las preferencias de Ronald habían hecho que le resultara más difícil rechazar a una mujer como Hermione Granger en su despacho.

Y le bastó pensar en aquella mujer seductora y ardiente para tener que estirar el cuello de su camisa, algo que podía hacer libremente, puesto que ya no la tenía delante.

—Bienvenidos a Bob's, caballeros, ¿puedo ofrecerles algo?

Ronald alzó la mirada y estuvo a punto de atragantarse por segunda vez en el día cuando se descubrió mirando a la mujer que estaba llenando sus pensamientos.

Y en cuanto hubo comprobado que aquello no sólo no era un producto de su imaginación, sino que Hermione era realmente la camarera, advirtió que ésta no parecía en absoluto sorprendida. De hecho, su sonrisa de depredadora le indicaba que probablemente lo había visto desde el momento en el que había entrado en el bar.

—Hola, doctor Weasley —lo saludó con aquella voz ronca y sensual. —¿O debería llamarte Ronald ahora que ya no estás en la consulta?

Harry lo miró arqueando las cejas.

—Somos amigos, ¿verdad? Y yo pensando que evitabas los lugares como éste como si fueran una plaga.

Ronald se llevó la mano a la corbata.

Hermione les dedicaba una sola mirada a los recién llegados, pero en aquella ocasión, uno de ellos se mereció dos, por la sencilla razón de que era el inconfundible doctor Ronald Weasley.

Hermione fijó la mirada en su dirección. De todos los antros de todas las ciudades del mundo... Y, por supuesto, tenía que haber elegido una de las mesas de Connie para sentarse.

—¿Vas a tomar nota o no? —le preguntó un hombre al que acababa de acercarse con intención de atenderlo.

—No —contestó, y se alejó de allí.

Ronald aceptó la carta que le ofreció la joven que estaba atendiéndolos a él y a su mejor amigo, Harry Potter, y a continuación fijó la mirada en la enorme pantalla de televisión que ofrecía información sobre diferentes acontecimientos deportivos. Arqueó las cejas al ver una competición de arco y miró a su amigo Harry.

—¿Vienes mucho por aquí? —le preguntó.

Harry y él habían ido juntos a la universidad y eran amigos desde entonces. Pero mientras que él había optado por la psiquiatría, Harry era cirujano en un centro de traumatología.

—¿Tú no? —le preguntó Harry, con su marcado acento británico. Le dirigió una sonrisa —Este sitio me recuerda a los pubs de mi país.

Ronald lo dudaba seriamente, pero no dijo nada. Como bien reflejaba la propia elección de sus carreras, a él le gustaban las cosas tranquilas y ordenadas mientras que el lema de Harry era «cuanto más caos, mejor». O por lo menos en la mayor parte de las cosas.

—En realidad, nos hemos conocido en otra parte. Harry, ésta es Hermione Granger.

Harry le tendió la mano a Hermione.

—Qué nombre tan prometedor. Bonito, sí, muy bonito.

Hermione se quedó mirando fijamente la mano de Harry durante unos segundos y a continuación se la estrechó brevemente. Al parecer, no estaba acostumbrada a ser presentada.

—Encantada de conocerte —dijo, y desvió inmediatamente la mirada hacia Ronald.

Éste intentó no fijarse en la forma en la que la camiseta se abrazaba a sus senos, ni en cómo el color verde de esa misma camiseta hacía parecer enormes sus ojos en su rostro pálido.

—¿Quieren que les traiga una cerveza de la casa? —preguntó. —Bob prepara su propia cerveza.

Ronald tragó saliva y se obligó a mirar la carta.

—Yo tomaré una botella de agua.

Harry le guiñó el ojo a Hermione con simpatía.

—Yo probaré esa cerveza. Al fin y al cabo, acabo de salir del trabajo.

Otra de las camareras se acercó desde la mesa de al lado y se detuvo ante Hermione. Su susurro no fue en absoluto sutil.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Esta mesa es mía.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quieren pedir ahora o prefieren mirar más detenidamente la carta?

Ronald daba la impresión de estar a punto de pedir a la propia Hermione sin ningún problema.

Y el nudo de la corbata no era lo único que sentía repentinamente tenso.

La otra camarera se alejó a grandes zancadas hacia la parte posterior del restaurante. Ronald miró a su alrededor y la vio hablando con un hombre que, imaginaba, sería el encargado o el propietario del restaurante.

—Pediremos ahora —dijo, pensando que cuanta menos interacción hubiera con Hermione sería mejor para todos.

—¿Tiene algún problema? —le preguntó después de que Harry y él hubieran pedido.

Hermione miró hacia atrás; el encargado la estaba mirando fijamente mientras la camarera señalaba en su dirección. Aun así, sonrió mientras tomaba las cartas que le devolvían.

—Nada que no pueda manejar.

Y se alejó de la mesa. En cuanto desapareció de su vista, Harry se ahuecó el cuello de la camisa.

—¿La temperatura ha subido varios grados o son imaginaciones mías?

Ronald esbozó una mueca mientras enderezaba los cubiertos.

—Son imaginaciones tuyas.

—Bueno, eso espero, porque también imagino que ésa es una de tus pacientes. Y supongo que ahora no querrás correr riesgos —volvió a buscar a Hermione con la mirada. —Qué mujer. No sé qué haría si una paciente de ese calibre se me acercara como se te ha acercado a ti. Con un envoltorio como ése, uno se olvida de todos los principios médicos. Pásasela a cualquiera de tus colegas, y rápido, amigo.

Ronald había considerado aquella opción, pero la había descartado inmediatamente. No le parecía correcto pasársela a ninguno de sus colegas y, en su situación, no podía hacer nada que se considerara mínimamente impropio.

—¿Y por qué no quiso tener a la señorita Granger como paciente? —podía imaginarse a sí mismo siendo interrogado durante el juicio. Y aquélla sería la pregunta del fiscal.

¿Y qué podría decir él? ¿Que la deseaba tanto que le dolían los genitales cuando la miraba?

El sonido de unas voces le llamó la atención. Desvió la mirada y vio a Hermione enfrentándose al encargado mientras la otra camarera permanecía cerca de ambos, con los brazos cruzados. Ronald no sabía lo que estaban diciendo, pero la expresión del hombre no auguraba nada bueno.

Y cuando Hermione se quitó el delantal y la camiseta y se los tiró al encargado a la cara, supo que había imaginado correctamente.

Se oyeron gritos y aullidos mientras Hermione se alejaba hacia la cocina a grandes zancadas.

—Vaya —dijo Harry, con los ojos abiertos como platos —, algo me dice que no voy a poder probar esa cerveza.

Ronald observó a Hermione salir de la cocina con la misma camiseta que llevaba aquella mañana y comenzó a levantarse de la mesa.

Harry lo agarró del brazo con expresión firme.

—Si fuera tú no lo haría, Ron.

Ronald lo miró, pensando en sus palabras.

—Lo sé, pero no eres yo.

Y salió detrás de Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

_Nada de esto me pertece. La historia ha sido adaptada y es, según entiendo, de la autoría de Lau W. y Cami T. Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

_Algunas fragmentos o descripciones de los personajes han sido modificadas para efectos de esta adaptación._

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA:** Tanto Hermione Granger como Ronald Weasley se encuentran escritos OoC. Es decir, _out of character_. No estamos leyendo aquí a los mismos que Rowling escribió, pues esto es un AU (universo alterno) y sus personalidades son muy diferentes. Es cuestión de aflojarse un poco y dejar que vuestra imaginación lea esta historia.

Habrá contenido sexual explícito en capítulos próximos (y el título le quedará grande, en realidad, no es tan indecente).

* * *

**3  
**

Estaba lloviendo.

Pero tenía que seguir fingiendo. Hermione mantuvo la barbilla alta y los hombros erguidos. Estaba lloviendo en su vida profesional de modo que ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo en la realidad?

Ahogó un gemido. En realidad necesitaba aquel trabajo. Además de las propinas, contaba con un horario flexible que le había permitido trabajar por las mañanas en una pastelería que estaba a muy corta distancia del bar. Y teniendo en cuenta que la pastelería no tenía en su carta nada que costara más de cinco dólares y noventa centavos, las propinas eran mínimas. Y, desde luego, no le bastaban para mantenerse.

Y había tirado un trabajo por la borda por un hombre.

Tropezó con sus propios pies y estuvo a punto de meterse en un charco. ¿Alguna vez había hecho en su vida algo tan irresponsable? Desde luego, pero no por culpa de un hombre. Todavía se estaba preguntando qué hormona descarriada la habría llevado a comportarse tan impulsivamente y de qué manera podría ponerla bajo control.

Por supuesto, aquel hombre era estremecedoramente atractivo. Pero ningún hombre era más atractivo que una buena propina. Sobre todo cuando había cuentas pendientes que pagar.

Abrió la puerta de su Chevy, un coche de más de veinticinco años, y se deslizó en el asiento de cuero. Respiró la fragancia de aquel viejo vehículo mezclada con el olor a fresa del ambientador mientras sacaba las llaves del bolso. El sonido metálico de la lluvia contra el techo del coche era lo único que se oía... incluso después de que hubiera girado la llave en el encendido.

Ni siquiera una tos, o un aullido, o un gruñido saliendo del motor de aquel viejo vehículo.

Hermione intentó ponerlo de nuevo en marcha con los mismos resultados.

Apoyó la frente en el volante de cuero y cerró los ojos. Magnífico. Justo lo que necesitaba, teniendo en cuenta que acababa de perder su principal fuente de ingresos.

Oyó un golpe en la ventanilla. Se echó hacia atrás para observar la imagen borrosa que distinguía a través del cristal empapado por la lluvia. ¿Quién demonios era...?

Ronald.

—¿Estás bien?

Más que oír su voz, leyó aquella pregunta en sus labios.

Hermione parpadeó varias veces. ¿De verdad estaba allí su psiquiatra, en medio de la lluvia, sin ninguna clase de protección y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos mientras se inclinaba para mirar en el interior del coche? Sí, era él. Y, en aquel momento, todo lo que había vivido en los últimos diez minutos mereció la pena.

Hermione abrió la puerta del coche y salió para colocarse frente a él. Ronald se enderezó y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué has dicho? —le preguntó Hermione.

—Te estaba preguntando si estabas bien.

Hermione curvó los labios y recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada antes de mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos.

—¿Teniendo en cuenta que me han despedido hace cinco minutos, que el coche no arranca y que por culpa de la lluvia mi camiseta parece casi transparente? Estoy de perlas.

Ronald bajó la mirada hacia sus senos. Ella no tenía por qué mirar. No hacía falta ser profesor de física para saber que el algodón blanco y la lluvia la hacían parecer una aspirante a Miss Camiseta Mojada.

Pero no estaba preparada para el calor provocado por la mirada escrutadora de Ronald.

Lo rodeó para colocarse en la parte delantera del coche. Deslizó los dedos en el capó y tiró de él para abrirlo.

—Tú no sabrás por casualidad algo de coches, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

El psiquiatra se acercó hasta ella y fijó la mirada en el motor.

—Lo suficiente.

—¿Y podrías ayudarme a averiguar qué le pasa a mi coche?

Ronald la miró; su mente parecía estar pendiente de todo, salvo de la situación del coche.

—Supongo que te has quedado sin batería.

Ronald se acercó hasta la puerta del conductor, la abrió y presionó el botón que apagaba las luces. Al montarse en el coche, Hermione ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que las luces estaban encendidas. ¿Pero por qué iba a saberlo? Si las luces eran las culpables de que se hubiera acabado la batería, entonces no quedaría un solo piloto encendido que pudiera indicarle que no había apagado las luces, ¿no?

Magnífico.

Ronald cerró la puerta y salió para cerrar el capó. Hermione se volvió para mirarlo. El hecho de que estuvieran sin impermeable y sin paraguas bajo la lluvia no parecía importarle. Como tampoco parecía importarle que se estuvieran mirando fijamente el uno al otro.

—Bueno —dijo lentamente.

Se sentía excitada por su atención. Atención que había deseado unas horas antes en su despacho, pero que en aquel momento le parecía, de alguna manera... demasiado íntima.

—Supongo que no tendrás que preocuparte por volver a encontrarte conmigo en este bar.

Ronald asintió.

—¿Te han despedido?

—Definitivamente.

Ronald curvó los labios en una sonrisa.

—¿Y cómo te encuentras?

Hermione lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Doctor Weasley —le preguntó, tratándolo de nuevo de usted —, ¿está intentando psicoanalizarme en un aparcamiento, en medio de una tormenta?

Ronald alzó la mirada.

—Haría falta que estuviera tronando para que esto fuera una tormenta.

Hermione habría jurado que había oído unos cuantos truenos, y también que había sentido temblar el suelo, pero no iba a decir nada, por si acaso esas sensaciones no tenían nada que ver con el tiempo y estaban directamente relacionadas con el psiquiatra.

—Y está eludiendo mi pregunta —le dijo, tal como le había dicho él durante la sesión de terapia.

El atractivo Ronald Weasley estaba deliciosamente mojado y despeinado.

—Lo siento. Supongo que son gajes del oficio.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Que siempre terminas hablando como si fueras un psiquiatra?

Ronald asintió.

—Sobre todo cuando hablo con mis pacientes.

Eso era cierto. Continuaban siendo médico y paciente, ¿no? A pesar de todo lo que había pasado en su vida durante la última media hora, su relación continuaba siendo la misma. Una relación que evitaba la vinculación de carácter mucho más sexual que Hermione deseaba en aquel momento con mucha más fuerza de lo que la había deseado durante el resto del día.

—Mmm.

Ronald ensanchó su sonrisa.

—¿Puedo llevarte a algún lado?

—¿Y qué dirá tu amigo cuando vea que has desaparecido?

Ronald miró hacia el bar.

Hermione abrió la puerta del coche, sacó las llaves del encendido y agarró el bolso.

—No te preocupes, no quiero pedirte que hagas algo que podría parecer inapropiado.

En realidad, estaba deseando pedirle algo absolutamente inapropiado. Quería pedirle que la besara. Que marcara su piel con sus manos. Que le mostrara lo que horas antes sólo había podido sentir cuando se había restregado provocativamente contra él en la consulta.

—¿Cómo irás a casa?

Hermione sacó una tarjeta del bolso y se la mostró.

—Hay una cosa que se llama autobús.

Hermione comenzó a rodear a Ronald para caminar hacia la parada del autobús, pero se detuvo cuando estaba a su lado. A pesar de la lluvia, llegó hasta ella la cálida fragancia de su colonia. ¿O sería la loción para después del afeitado? Fuera lo que fuera, aquel olor le hizo desear deslizar la lengua por su piel blanca para ver si sabía tan bien como olía.

Y antes de ser consciente de lo que iba a hacer, se volvió para hacer exactamente eso.

Hermione había experimentado una suerte de decepcionado alivio cuando Hermione había rechazado su ofrecimiento. No estaba seguro de en qué estaba pensando cuando le había propuesto llevarla a su casa, pero sabía que estaba relacionado con aquello que lo había impulsado a salir del bar para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Y necesitaba controlar aquel sentimiento antes de que volviera a cruzarse su camino con el de aquella sensual camarera.

Estaba convencido de que incluso había llegado a exhalar un suspiro de alivio cuando la había visto encaminarse hacia la carretera.

Pero al cabo de unos cuantos pasos, Hermione se detuvo y se volvió hacia él:

—En realidad, hay algo que puedes hacer por mí —dijo sin darle importancia, se acercó a él y lo agarró del brazo. —Puedes besarme.

Ronald abrió la boca para protestar. El problema fue que aquel gesto le permitió a Hermione mejor acceso a su boca mientras tomaba su labio inferior con los dientes y lo besaba como una mujer que podría dar clases sobre el tema.

Ronald sintió un gruñido elevándose en su pecho. Había pasado mucho, mucho tiempo, desde la última vez que había disfrutado tanto de un beso. Más de tres meses, que era el tiempo que llevaba sin disfrutar del sexo.

Permaneció muy quieto, deleitándose en la suave y firme textura de sus labios y en el roce de su lengua mientras Hermione aprovechaba definitivamente su ventaja y la deslizaba entre sus dientes.

—Mmm…

Hermione emitió un nuevo sonido de placer que removió algo en el interior de él. Algo profundo, elemental e innegable.

Cuando Hermione intentó apartarse, Ronald alargó el brazo para estrecharla contra él.

Las gotas de lluvia empapaban las pestañas de Hermione, haciéndolas parecer más largas y espesas y dando a sus ojos de gata un aspecto más vivo. Si Hermione se había puesto algún maquillaje aquella mañana, hacía tiempo que la lluvia lo había hecho desaparecer de su rostro, revelando su piel tal cual era. Y la humedad oscurecía su melena castaña hasta hacerla parecer negra.

—Esto es incluso mejor de lo que me había imaginado —dijo Hermione suavemente. —Y eso que tengo bastante imaginación.

Y sin más se alejó de él, meciendo las caderas y aparentemente ajena a la lluvia y a Ronald mientras caminaba hacia la carretera situada a más de cien metros de distancia.

Ronald se frotó con aire ausente la barbilla, alargó la mano y observó la lluvia que caía sobre su piel y se acumulaba en un charco a sus pies. Estaba empapado y, sin embargo, no era capaz de recordar cómo había llegado a aquel estado. Alzó la mirada hacia el cielo gris y volvió a mirar hacia la calle. Pero Hermione ya había desaparecido.

Durante toda una semana, Ronald estuvo temiendo y anhelando al mismo tiempo el momento en el que Hermione volvería a cruzar la puerta de su consulta. Entonces podría comprobar si perduraba o no su atracción hacia ella. Había sido un caso de revolución hormonal, había intentado decirse una y otra vez. Un momento de locura temporal. Pero por muchas veces que intentara aplicar sus razonamientos al erótico beso que había compartido con ella en el aparcamiento siete días atrás, no conseguía hacer mella en la intensidad de su recuerdo.

Y tenía la sensación de que el momento que había estado esperando durante siete largos días nunca llegaría.

Ronald se reclinó en su silla y tamborileó con el bolígrafo sobre el correo recién llegado y los historiales que la secretaria acababa de dejar sobre su escritorio después de que el último grupo al que había estado atendiendo abandonara la consulta. El grupo en el que debería haber participado Hermione.

Se inclinó hacia delante y echó un vistazo a los historiales, buscando el de Hermione. El procedimiento normal lo obligaba a ponerse en contacto con el juzgado para informar de que habían sido incumplidas sus órdenes. Pero no quería hacerlo. A lo mejor Hermionee había tenido que quedarse trabajando. O quizá todavía no le habían reparado el coche.

No encontraba su historial.

Hizo una mueca y revisó de nuevo la pila con idénticos resultados. De entre los portafolios, voló un sobre de color rosa y aterrizó de lleno en su regazo.

Qué extraño. Parecía de un material caro. Definitivamente, no era el tipo de sobre que imaginaría enviado por Hermione. Lo abrió con el abrecartas y sacó una hoja de papel rosa de su interior.

_Es toda una belleza. Yo también podría haberlo sido para ti._

Se le heló la sangre en las venas. Aunque la caligrafía no le resultaba familiar, las palabras, o, mejor dicho, por lo menos el tono, sí lo era.

John Polson.

Empujó la silla, se levantó y no dejó de moverse hasta que llegó a la mesa de su secretaria.

Tras haber estado tres semanas de baja por culpa de la gripe, Annette tenía un aspecto muy desmejorado.

—¿De dónde ha salido esto? —le preguntó, mostrándole el sobre.

Annette lo miró pestañeando.

—No lo sé. No recuerdo haberlo visto cuando le he pasado el correo —tomó el sobre y lo giró. —Desde luego, me habría acordado de él si lo hubiera visto —sonrió y se lo tendió. —¿Es una carta de amor?

No podía estar más lejos de serlo, le habría gustado contestar a Ronald.

—Hola —saludó alguien en ese momento tras él.

Ronad se volvió y descubrió a Hermione Granger sonriéndole con la más sensual de las sonrisas. Estuvo a punto de arrugar el sobre. Alguien había conseguido acceder a su despacho para dejar allí la carta de John. Y la carta en sí misma constituía una amenaza silenciosa que elevaba con mucho su nivel de tensión. Hasta entonces, había estado esperando que el tiempo le brindara a John la distancia que necesitaba para continuar con su vida. Para olvidarse del caso.

Y, sin embargo, John había reaparecido incluso más decidido a mantener vivo el caso, tanto fuera como dentro de los tribunales. Y Ronald no podía evitar preguntarse por la coincidencia entre la presencia de Hermione y el momento en el que había descubierto aquella tarjeta.

Ronald reparó en que estaba mirando fijamente la boca llena de Hermione y permitió que su mirada permaneciera allí durante algunos segundos antes de mirarla a los ojos.

—Llega tarde —le dijo, tratándolo de usted, como le correspondía hacer delante de Annette. —La sesión ha terminado —miró a su secretaria. —¿Dónde está el historial de la señorita Granger?

Annette lo miró desconcertada mientras contestaba el teléfono. Cuando lo colgó, le dijo:

—Entre los historiales de la doctora Szymanski, por supuesto. La señorita Granger llamó para solicitar un cambio de psiquiatra la semana pasada.

¿Hermione había pedido ser atendida por otro de los psiquiatras? A Ronald se le aceleró el pulso al saber que Hermione ya no era su paciente.

—¿Tiene unos minutos?

Hermione había formulado aquella pregunta a su espalda, pero Ronald no confiaba en sí mismo, no se atrevía ni a mirarla. Sin la protección que le brindaba la relación médico-paciente, ya no iba a ser capaz de resistirse. Clavó la mirada en la tarjeta que tenía en la mano y después la miró.

—¿Por qué no hablamos en mi consulta? —sugirió.


	4. Chapter 4

_Nada de esto me pertece. La historia ha sido adaptada y es, según entiendo, de la autoría de Lau W. y Cami T. Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

_Algunas fragmentos o descripciones de los personajes han sido modificadas para efectos de esta adaptación._

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA:** Tanto Hermione Granger como Ronald Weasley se encuentran escritos OoC. Es decir, _out of character_. No estamos leyendo aquí a los mismos que Rowling escribió, pues esto es un AU (universo alterno) y sus personalidades son muy diferentes. Es cuestión de aflojarse un poco y dejar que vuestra imaginación lea esta historia.

**Hay contenido sexual explícito en este capítulo.**

* * *

**4**

Quedarse a solas con él en la consulta era exactamente lo que Hermione tenía en mente.

De modo que siguió al atractivo doctor a través de la puerta que estaba a la derecha de la mesa de su secretaria y esperó a que la puerta se cerrara antes de hacer algo que había estado anhelando durante toda la semana.

Increíble.

Hermione había pasado la hora anterior intentando conocer a su nuevo terapeuta y a los otros tres pacientes que formaban parte de su grupo. Había participado más activamente que la semana anterior, aunque la doctora Szymanski no parecía tan impresionada con su participación como lo había estado Ronald. Pero le bastó rozar sus labios para olvidarse de que su psiquiatra le había dicho que tenía que empezar a escribir un diario. Para olvidarse de sus nervios por su incapacidad para encontrar trabajo. Y para que se convirtiera en un recuerdo remoto el mordisco que había tenido que darle a sus ahorros para pagar la batería del coche.

Y para que quedara hundido para siempre en el olvido el miedo a que Ronald se negara a volver a verla, a pesar de que ya no era su paciente.

Y, en cambio, se permitió, sencillamente, sentir. Mientras alzaba las manos para enredar sus dedos en el terciopelo de su pelo y profundizaba el beso, sintió un calor abrasador extendiéndose por su piel e incendiando cada una de sus terminales nerviosas. El deseo se acumulaba en su vientre, una agradable tensión se arremolinaba en su interior.

Siempre había algo en aquellos instantes que hacía que el mundo le pareciera, de alguna manera, diferente desde el momento en el que se entregaba a la atracción física y dejaba que fuera su cuerpo en vez de su mente el que llevara las riendas. Había algo primario en aquella acción, algo liberador.

Algo que podía liberarla del pasado, aunque sólo fuera durante unos minutos.

Al besar al doctor Weasley conseguía todo eso y mucho, mucho más.

Para entonces, Hermione ya debería haber hundido las manos en la cintura del pantalón de Ronald, buscando una liberación mayor. Curiosamente, parecía conformarse con besar al atractivo doctor. No podía recordar haberse sentido así en otro momento: sencillamente feliz al notar la firmeza de los labios de un hombre contra los suyos. Normalmente, era su mente la que iba avanzando, y sus manos la seguían. Sin embargo, parecía necesitar hasta la última gota de concentración para besar a Ronald.

Él gimió y la hizo retroceder hacia el sofá de cuero sobre el que colgaba una fotografía de las calles del centro de Toledo. El mismo sofá en el que Hermione había estado imaginándose haciendo el amor con él durante toda la semana. Recuperando el control sobre sí misma, Hermione rodeó a Ronald para poder empujarlo contra el suave y fragante cuero. En el instante en el que Ronad cayó, se colocó sobre él, sin importarle que la falda se le subiera hasta las caderas y concentrándose únicamente en las sensaciones que fluían a través de su cuerpo.

Se sentía tan bien... le resultaba tan natural estar haciendo lo que estaba haciendo... Ronald atrapó sus senos y Hermione gimió, sorprendida por el impacto producido por aquel contacto. Ronald interrumpió el beso para bajar la mirada hacia sus senos mientras la acariciaba a través de la camiseta de algodón. Pero Hermione podía mejorar la situación. Buscó el dobladillo de la camiseta y tiró de ella para sacársela por encima de la cabeza, dejando al descubierto un minúsculo sujetador de encaje azul.

Hambrienta, lamió los labios de Ronald mientras observaba desaparecer el azul de sus ojos, tal era la dilatación de sus pupilas. Comenzó a inclinarse para besarlo, pero al sentir sus dedos hundiéndose por la tela del sujetador para rozar sus pezones erguidos por el deseo, se detuvo. Observó a Ronald temblorosa mientras éste le bajaba el sujetador e inclinaba la cabeza para succionar sus senos.

Hermione se retorcía excitada. El sexo le palpitaba entre los muslos y el corazón le latía con fuerza contra la pared del pecho. Rara vez había experimentado un deseo tan voraz de hacer el amor con alguien. Oh, siempre le había encantado el sexo, sí. Pero el calor hambriento que se estaba acumulando en su vientre la dejaba prácticamente sin respiración.

Movió las caderas y suspiró feliz al sentir la firme protuberancia de Ronald en el valle carnoso que escondía entre sus piernas. Estiró el cuello, deleitándose en las olas de puro placer provocadas por aquel encuentro a pesar del obstáculo de sus ropas.

Ronald aprovechó aquella momentánea bajada de sus defensas para cambiar de postura, de manera que fuera la espalda de Hermione la que se apoyara contra el cuero y fuera él el que se presionara contra ella. Hermione alzó la mirada hacia él, en parte sorprendida, pero, sobre todo, rebosante de deseo.

Cuando Ronald se inclinó para besarla, lo hizo con un abandono casi animal. Mordió, succionó y tiró de sus labios con la respiración entrecortada y las caderas colocadas entre los muslos de Hermione. Hermione tiró ciegamente de los faldones de su camisa para sacarlos de la cintura de los pantalones y apoyó las manos en los sólidos músculos de su abdomen. Ronald estaba duro como una piedra y tan ardiente que casi le quemaban las manos. Hermione atrapó su pezones, oyó el gemido que nacía en lo más profundo de su pecho y descendió hacia sus pantalones. El sonido de la cremallera al abrirse pareció resonar en toda la consulta. Hermione estaba tan ansiosa por sentirlo dentro de ella que cuando notó sus dedos deslizarse por el elástico de sus bragas y revolotear alrededor de su clítoris estuvo a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo.

Por fin, la palpitante erección de Ronald llenó su mano. Ella retrocedió, apartándose de su beso, para poder contemplar su miembro. Aquello pareció excitarlo todavía más; Ronald arqueó involuntariamente las caderas. Hermione lo presionó suavemente y movió la mano sin soltarlo, observando la humedad que se acumulaba en la punta.

Ronald se estremeció contra ella al tiempo que hundía dos dedos en el interior de su húmedo sexo. Fue un movimiento tan inesperado que Hermione llegó al orgasmo, presionando sobre la mano de Ronald y meciéndose a medida que iba sacudiéndola sensación tras sensación.

A continuación, la mano desapareció de entre sus piernas y sintió que Ronald la agarraba por la barbilla. Parpadeó y abrió los ojos. Pero en vez de ver al hombre con el que acababa de disfrutar del mejor de los orgasmos que había tenido en mucho tiempo, vio el rostro furioso del Dr. Weasley.

—¿Ha sido John el que te ha metido en esto? —gruñó.

Si unos segundos antes estaba al borde de derramarse sobre la mano de Hermione, en aquel momento la miraba como si fuera su mayor enemiga, una versión moderna de Mata Hari que pretendía destruirlo.

Advirtió el miedo en los ojos de Hermione antes de que ésta pestañeara rápidamente para intentar ocultarlo.

Ronald maldijo en voz alta y se apartó de su lujurioso cuerpo para levantarse. Se metió el pene, no sin cierto dolor, en los pantalones y la camisa por la cintura.

—¿Cuánto te ha pagado John? —preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

Hermione estaba en el mismo lugar en el que la había dejado, deslizando los dedos sobre su propia barbilla, allí donde la había agarrado Ronald con excesiva fuerza, quizá.

Se metió los senos en el sujetador de encaje. Su melena castaña estaba excitantemente despeinada y su rostro ligeramente sonrojado. Y Ron no era capaz de adivinar de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para negarse a disfrutar del sexo con ella.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —le preguntó por fin, mientras se ponía de nuevo la camiseta. —¿Y quién demonios es John?

Ronald rodeó el escritorio. Al menos quince pasos lo separaban de aquella mujer a la que había estado a punto de devorar minutos atrás, pero apenas le parecían nada. Su pituitaria todavía recibía su almizcleña esencia. Y el cuerpo le dolía de deseo.

—Vamos. Nadie se arriesga de esta forma a no ser que después vayan a pagarle algo.

Hermione le dirigió una tórrida sonrisa.

—Es posible, pero yo no hago este tipo de cosas por dinero —. Se levantó del sofá y se alisó la falda.

Él se cruzó de brazos.

—El momento en el que apareciste para ser una de mis pacientes, tu forma de abordarme, el cambio de médicos, tu repentina aparición... Esto tiene que ser algo más que una coincidencia.

Hermione dio un paso hacia su mesa, haciendo que se le acelerara el pulso.

—¿Quién es John, que te pone tan nervioso?

A Ronald le resultaba bastante extraño verse de pronto en su consulta con una paciente, o una ex paciente mejor dicho, que lo estaba analizando a él.

—Yo suelo considerarme una persona recelosa, pero tú... —estaba frente a él y le clavó el índice en el pecho —pero tú eres el colmo, doctor Weasley.

Ronald fijó la mirada en su rostro sonrojado durante varios minutos.

¿Estaría equivocado? ¿Lo que había pasado entre Hermione y él podía haber sido una progresión natural de los acontecimientos?

Incluso mientras se hacía a sí mismo aquella pregunta, sabía que no había nada natural en su forma de desear a aquella mujer. Deseaba a Hermione como nunca había deseado a nadie. Aunque quizá fuera algo puramente natural, alguna especie de instinto primitivo para dominar a su enemigo.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua mientras deslizaba el dedo por los botones de la camisa de Ronald.

—Es una pena.

Se volvió y caminó hacia la puerta.

—¿El qué? —. No pudo evitar preguntar.

—Que no vaya a verte nunca más —abrió la puerta y se apoyó contra ella. —Ya ves, tengo la costumbre de no involucrarme sentimentalmente con alguien que está peor que yo. Y tú, Ronald, acabas de demostrarme que en ese aspecto no puedo competir contigo.

Ronald la escrutó con la mirada mientras ella lo miraba por última vez.

—Es una auténtica pena. Tengo la sensación de que eres muy bueno en la cama. Y tenía intención de averiguar hasta qué punto.

Ronald hizo un gesto de dolor cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella.

Cinco días después, Ronald continuaba sin saber lo que se ocultaba detrás de lo que había sucedido entre Hermione y él.

—Vamos, ¡juega de una vez!

Ronald giró con aire ausente la raqueta de tenis y fijó la mirada en Harry, que acababa de ganar su primer set y lo adelantaba ya en dos puntos en el segundo.

La pelota botó en la línea central y le pasó silbando por la oreja izquierda.

Ronald había quedado con Harry en casa de este último para jugar al tenis con la esperanza de que el ejercicio y la compañía de su amigo lo ayudaran a olvidarse de lo que había sucedido en la consulta. Pero en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que era sábado por la mañana y todavía le quedaban dos días enteros para volver al trabajo. Dos días de primavera que en condiciones normales habría esperado anhelante, pero que en aquel momento lo aterrorizaban.

Veinte minutos después, Harry ganó el segundo set y le lanzó una toalla mientras salían de la pista.

—Vaya, desde luego, esto sí que ha sido un cambio —comentó Harry con una sonrisa-. Normalmente me destrozas cuando jugamos al tenis.

Ronald utilizó la toalla para secarse la cara, aunque en realidad no lo necesitaba, y se la colgó al cuello.

—Sí, bueno, esta mañana he decidido compadecerme de ti.

Harry le dio un golpecito en el brazo con la raqueta.

—No, amigo, estás distraído. Y esta vez no creo que sea por culpa de cualquiera de tus chiflados.

Harry hizo una mueca.

—Para ser médico, eres muy poco sensible.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque los has llamado chiflados.

—Pero nunca se lo diría a la cara.

—Pero al referirte a ellos de esa forma, te estás mostrando como un hombre insensible.

Harry se echó a reír.

—Esta vez te voy a dar la razón. Pero sólo porque después del partido de esta mañana, estoy preocupado por tu salud mental.

Caminaron en silencio a lo largo de los tres edificios que separaban las pistas de tenis del edificio victoriano en el que estaba el apartamento de Harry. Éste hizo algunos comentarios sobre las mujeres que estaban tomando el sol en la piscina y volvió a prestar atención a Ronald.

—Entonces ¿vas a decirme quién es ella o no?

—¿Quién?

—Esa mujer hechicera que te ha robado el cerebro.

—Ahora mismo no hay ninguna mujer en mi vida, lo sabes.

—Sé que eso es lo que te ha aconsejado tu abogado.

Ronald lo miró con recelo.

—Bueno —continuó Harry —, en ese caso no te importará acompañarnos a Janet y a mí esta noche.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me has oído —. Harry simuló un par de movimientos de tenis y continuó caminando a su lado. —Mi preciosa residente por fin ha aceptado salir una noche conmigo, pero sólo con la condición de que lleve a un amigo que pueda hacerle compañía a la amiga que piensa llevar ella.

—De ningún modo. Si no recuerdo mal, mi abogado me aconsejó que no me citara con nadie.

—Esto no será una cita. Sólo seremos un par de amigos que van a tomar unas copas con un par de amigas.

—Mmm.

—No me irás a hacer desperdiciar esta oportunidad de ver a Janet sin su precioso lazo rosa en el pelo, ¿verdad?

Aunque era poco probable que Janet llevara en realidad un lazo rosa, era el tipo de mujer que seguramente llevaba lazos de color rosa cuando estaba en el instituto.

—Podría hacerlo.

Harry sacó las llaves del bolsillo cuando llegaron a su edificio.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ha ocurrido algo relacionado con John que no me hayas contado?

Ron se pasó la mano por la cara. La verdad era que todavía no estaba preparado para hablar sobre el tema.

—Sí, un par de cosas —se limitó a contestar —, pero no es nada de lo que haya que preocuparse.

Harry abrió la puerta para cederle el paso, pero cuando Ronald estaba a punto de pasar, salieron dos jóvenes que, probablemente, si alguna vez se habían puesto un lazo rosa en toda su vida, habría sido para cubrir sus cuerpos cubiertos de piercings. Con unas camisetas minúsculas y unos vaqueros más cortos todavía, podrían haber aparecido en la portada del _Playboy_ y no habría habido necesidad de retocar las fotograbas.

—Hola, Harry —lo saludó la morena. Se colocó frente a él y le dirigió una sonrisa inconfundiblemente sugerente. —¿Cuándo vamos a quedar? ¿Te vendría bien esta noche?

Ronald disimuló su sonrisa con una muy poco discreta tos mientras Harry intentaba eludir las atenciones de la joven.

—¿Otro día, quizá?

—Mmm. Otro día, quizá. Te lo recordaré.

Le dio un sonoro beso y se alejó tras su amiga, que estaba ya a unos veinte metros de distancia.

—¿Es amiga tuya? —le preguntó Ronald.

—Vecina.

Ronald siguió el curso de la mirada de Harry. Sí, a pesar de que Harry prefería a mujeres más jóvenes e inocentes, su mirada estaba definitivamente pegada al trasero de aquella morena.

—Y además es lesbiana —agregó Harry.

—¡No! —protestó Ronald.

—Sí, de verdad. Ésa es su amiga. Y cuando digo amiga, no estoy diciendo que ambas sean chicas y ésa sea una de sus amigas. Me refiero a que comparten la misma cama por las noches, y a que hacen algo más que dormir en esa cama. Vamos, ahora que se han ido estaremos más tranquilos. Les gusta poner la música muy alta.

Ronald dejó que lo condujeran al interior del edificio. Subió las escaleras que conducían al primer piso, donde estaba el apartamento de Harry. Y éste estaba siguiéndolo cuando de pronto se detuvo.

—No me digas que es la chica del bar la que te tiene tan distraído.

Ron se volvió para mirar a su amigo.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué demonios viene eso ahora?

—Sencillamente, estaba pensando en que esas dos chicas —señaló con el pulgar por encima del hombro —eran justo tu tipo. Bueno, lo serían en el caso de que ellas estuvieran buscando algo. La cuestión es que al verlas me he acordado de esa mesera que despidieron del bar.

Ron desvió la mirada.

—Todo esto, tu estado de constante distracción, es por su culpa, ¿verdad?

Ronald se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Vamos a ducharnos y a almorzar después en el club o no?

Harry subió lentamente las escaleras hasta alcanzar a su amigo.

—Oh, Dios mío, tengo razón, ¿verdad? Estás distraído porque estás pensando en acostarte con una de tus pacientes. ¡Con una auténtica chiflada!

—Ya no es mi paciente. Y no es ninguna chiflada.

—¿Ah, no? Se ha curado muy rápido, ¿verdad?

Ronald se lo quedó mirando de hito en hito. Y después miró lo que Harry estaba mirando fijamente: el puño que él había levantado.

Ronald pestañeó. Él nunca había sido un hombre amigo de peleas. Ni siquiera cuando estaba en el colegio. Ni en el instituto. Jamás.

Entonces, ¿qué significaba el que estuviera levantándole el puño a su mejor amigo?

—Vaya, esto es mucho peor de lo que temía —dijo Harry quedamente cuando Ronald recuperó el control de su mano y de sus pensamientos. —Tengo que darte un consejo, amigo —añadió, mientras abría la puerta de su casa y lo conducía a su interior.

Ronald se tensó ante la ráfaga de aire frío que lo recibió. Él todavía no había conectado el aire acondicionado en su apartamento, aunque en la clínica lo tenían encendido desde hacía varias semanas.

—¿Cuál es ese consejo?

Harry guardó la raqueta y las pelotas en el armario del vestíbulo y se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa.

—Sal conmigo esta noche. Estoy convencido de que la amiga de Janet será capaz de hacerte olvidarte hasta de su nombre.

Sí, eso era precisamente lo que se temía.

—O si no...

Ronald se sentó en el sofá de cuero blanco. En casa de Harry, todo era de color blanco o de color hueso. Bueno, el gusto era una cuestión de cada cua1. Y Harry y él no compartían el gusto ni en decoración ni en mujeres.

—¿O si no? —urgió a Harry al ver que éste no añadía nada.

—O si no, acuéstate con esa mujer de una vez por todas y sácatela definitivamente de la cabeza.


End file.
